


100 Days of Sea Devil: A Collection

by LiveLoveLikeMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 Days of Sea Devil, F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 100 days, I will post several-hundred word drabbles of Sea Devil, each prompted by a song chosen from a random shuffle.  These can range to any rating and genre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Had it All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I'm very excited to begin this challenge. Apparently I come up with random ideas and commit to them when I have a lot of wine, though today I seem to be just as excited about it! I do want to extend to all of you that you may participate in these 100 days with me. 
> 
> Day One: Had it All by Kara DioGuardi

Ursula loved the Ocean.  She loved the way it flowed through her hair and slid along her skin, the way the light twinkled around her in perfect beams all the way to the sand, and even the way the salt tasted on her tongue with each and every breath.  She had believed it impossible to ever be less than satisfied in a place like the Ocean.

Evidently, she was mistaken.

Instead of feeling at home, having returned to rule the sea alongside her father, each creature that passed her merely filled Ursula with a sense of nostalgia that she couldn’t quite place.  She felt something missing, like a hole that caused her deep pain, and nothing could take away the odd loneliness that accompanied it.

At first, she ignored the feeling, passed it off as just the oddness of returning home after so long.  Weeks later, it had yet to go away, and others were beginning to take notice. 

“Ursula,” her father began after a particularly difficult morning, “I can’t help noticing that you don’t seem very happy here.”

She sighed, tired of his repeated inquiries.  All she wished to do was curl up and sleep, to be in a state where she could pretend she didn’t feel a constant darkness creeping across her skin and sinking to the bottom of her stomach. 

“I told you, father.  I’m fine.”  Ursula shrugged and looked off to the surface of the water.

“You haven’t been fine since we returned home.  As much as it pains me to admit, I can see you don’t wish to be here, Ursula,” he spoke, using gentle and soothing tones that made her feel like a little mermaid once more.

“This is my home.”

“Wasn’t it your home up there as well?”

Ursula stayed silent because, for the first time, she truly did not have an answer.  The above world had always been unkind to her, and she should have no reason to desire it or consider it home, but she yearned for it like nothing else.  She missed the late nights, staying up talking to Cruella and sharing stories from their pasts.  She was the only one who knew of the pain the older woman had been put through, the only one ever granted access to that tightly bottled up part of her. 

The thought of Cruella up there with no one hit her again, a sharp pang in the chest.

The thought of Cruella, the woman she would never again be able to hold, gaze upon, touch, and inhale, made her stomach twist in on itself.  Perhaps the hole in her chest was rather more like a spot, after all.

“I suppose some parts of it were,” she admitted.  “I suppose I had it all up there, in some messed up way.”


	2. Day Two: The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Song: The Beast by Agnes Obel
> 
> Thanks for the positive support already! I'm very excited about this challenge, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Cruella nearly purred to herself as she took in the other woman standing before her.  Now that Rumple’s impromptu mission for them was complete—and a complete disappointment—she finally grabbed a moment to assess her companions.  Nearly dying did make them a bit thirsty, so the three women found themselves seated in the shadows of a nearby tavern.

Maleficent was certainly intriguing to her, and she admired the other woman’s ability with a flame, but she was just that and nothing more.  Looking at Maleficent, Cruella could determine exactly what had happened to her with no more than a few questions.

Ursula, however, was something entirely else.  She seemed gentler than others typically pelted with the “villain” tag, but there was most certainly a darkness in there; she could feel it.  The other woman’s beauty stood for itself, as with Maleficent’s, but there was something more that nipped at Cruella’s mind.  The ways she had wielded those tentacles, for one thing, was nothing short of intoxicating.  She had never seen anything like it—a woman who could become the creature, the beast, so effortlessly while still maintaining her ladylike charm.  The entire concept alone seemed ravishing, and watching it all play out on Ursula made Cruella shudder involuntarily.

For the first time in her life, Cruella felt very uncomfortable with her body.  Something was stirring in her, coiling warmly around, and every thought and glance to Ursula seemed to make it worse.  She wasn’t supposed to think this way about a _woman_ , especially not one with _tentacles._

Yet, despite knowing this, Cruella couldn’t help her mind from wandering; thoughts of every detail of how Ursula’s impeccable body must look sprawled out on a bed below her made Cruella clench her legs even harder. 

“Something wrong, de Vil?”

It took her a moment to realize the question had been posed to her by none other than the lovely Ursula currently battling her way though her mind, and Cruella realized she must have been shifting too noticeably.

“No,” she rasped out before clearing her throat.  “Nothing is wrong.”  She paused, hesitant to go on.  Cruella was sure of what she wanted; her desire to jump the other woman was taking over all her senses.  She needed to have her, if only she could gauge whether or not Ursula—who kept her face from showing even the slightest hint of anything—would be equally as enthralled.

“Dahling,” she began, feeling confident in her abilities of persuasion, if nothing else, “I think I need to use the restroom.  Care to join me?”

Ursula’s eyes widened slightly—the closest thing to a reaction she had managed to get yet—and she appraised Cruella up and down with an obvious glance.  Beside them, Maleficent was positively smirking into her glass.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	3. Day Three: Born This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born This Way by Lady Gaga
> 
> I'm not thrilled by this one, to be honest. I don't think it turned out great. But, as it's a bit late, you still have 2 more to come today that hopefully make up for it!

“Dykes!”

Cruella and Ursula were beginning to understand that the new world they were in, quite frankly, sucked.

Cruella couldn’t entirely bring herself to feel surprised after growing up in this world, but after so many years away, she hoped there would be at least some change to the medieval mindset of the people.  Really, it had been almost a century, after all.

She didn’t want to think about what that meant for her age at this point.

Ursula, for her part, seemed completely floored by the homophobic accusations being thrown their way.  Cruella knew her home was more accepting of sexual orientation, especially since gender was less of an important factor when mermaids went to mate with one another, but it was still shocking to her just how off guard the other woman appeared by the comments being hurled their way.

“It’s weird to be screamed at for something other than being a known villain,” Ursula remarked, answering Cruella’s unspoken question over her confusion.

“Welcome to America, dahling.”  Cruella sighed.  “Some of these people would prefer a murderer to a lesbian.”

“You’re from this world,” Ursula pointed out, “so what do you prefer?”

“In my experience, I have found that it is quite delicious to love both murderers and lesbians.  However, there is something more innate about the lesbian part that is just too good to pass up on.  You’re sexy when you kill, that can be certain, but perhaps that’s merely because I already find you unbelievably ravishing.”

Ignoring those around them, and perhaps even a little bit in spite of them, Cruella wrapped an arm protectively around Ursula’s waist and pulled her closer as they continued on down the street. 

“Do you think that’s wise?” Ursula asked, clearly still uneasy in the new environment that was much less familiar to her.

“Quite, dahling.  Not everyone here is like that man.  Any woman we pass may very well get the impression that she has a chance with you, and I can’t let that happen, can I?” Cruella chuckled airily, though her teeth were bared.

Ursula raised an eyebrow.  “And why is that?”

Cruella smirked, a devilish glint in her eye, and she halted them both in the center of the sidewalk to claim Ursula’s lips with her own.

They broke apart when a stranger with pink hair walked by and sang out, “Born this way!” much to the surprise of both women.

“Your world is very strange,” Ursula unnecessarily pointed out.

“But isn’t it gloriously right sometimes, too?  I do quite like this unchanged part of who you are.”  And with that, she pressed their lips together once more.


End file.
